Hue
Hue is a ginormous blue butterfly with huge pink wings and a supporting character in Barbie: Fairytopia. Trivia *He will meet Ryan, Meg and friends in Ryan and Friends meets Barbie: Fairytopia. *He is voiced by Mark Oliver, who also voiced Lord Garmadon and Grizzle. *He will meet Shrek and the gang in Shrek's Adventures of Barbie: Fairytopia. * * * Quotes *Quick, get on my back! words to Elina *I said get on my back! *Hold on, everybody! *Name's Hue. The puffball gave me a note from Azura. I'm to keep you safe and take you where you want to. So where do you want to go? *Tally-ho! *Just doing my job. The air's travel and I'll have you at the Wildering Wood. *Just doing my duty, Prince Ryan. *Uh-oh! Hold on! *Those are firebirds, Princess Meg! They work for Laverna! Hold on! *There, we should be safe for now! *I didn't see you coming up with any ideas! We just have to wait them out. Firebirds hate water. It's, like, 99 to 1 they won't fly down here. *Oops. *This way! *Are you Nori? Prince Nalu's, how shall we say... love interest? *Oh, come on! You don't seriously think after flying all this way, I'll be eating that stuff again. *sighs Alright. *There. Happy now? *Right. Let's go. *That way! *There she is! *Nori, this is not a laughing matter! *Elina, would you just make the trade already?! *Nori is in trouble and it's your fault! *You've done nothing wrong, Elina. You did the right thing. *gasps The Enchantress! *Excuse me? *Oh, my! I am terribly sorry, madam! Are you okay? *Wait a second, slow down, young lady. *Well you did just blurt it out. *She's right. And you can do it again. *And so am I. *Come on! There's no time to waste! *Prince Nalu, we're coming to save you! *gasps My goodness! Elina, look down there! *She's right. Everyone, split up and search the area! *Nori Look! Over there! *Uh, excuse me, madam. My name is Hue. *Nori, if I may... *Elina, this would've been a whole lot easier if you had let me handle it. *But we can't just leave! Nalu needs us! *Bibble, just do as she told you! *Let's go! *There! *Why does it always have to involve Merfairies? *Come on! *There's our ferry guide. * * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Barbie Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Insects Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Barbie Fairytopia Characters Category:The Fairytopia Fairy Squad Members Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Heroes who can fly Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Mark Oliver Category:Jay Jay's Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Butterflies Category:Talking characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure allies Category:The Numberblocks' Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Allies Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies